Resolution
by Flaccid Erotica
Summary: After narrowly escaping Caster's trap; Rin, Shirou and Archer retreat for the time being. Taking refuge at the Tohsaka residence, Rin and Archer formulate a new battle plan to bring Caster down, while an injured Shriou sleeps upstairs. The conversation gets heated between Master and Servant, leading to something very unexpected...


**Author's Note:**

It's been over a year, but this is finally my second fan fiction. This particular work of fan fiction takes place in the Fate Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works route. I still hold true in keeping the content canonical, not changing the world or universe; just adding in my own touches where I feel they would make sense. I have made a significant effort to preserve the characters to match their words, actions and thoughts, being as true to the source material as possible. However, this is significantly shorter than my first attempt mostly due to the fact: six chapters are a bit daunting to both read...and write. Much like the first, this story was originally written for a select few, close people in my life. Now I want to share it with the rest of you! Rin x Archer goodness awaits! As always, HAPPY READING!

 **Resolution**

Tohsaka Rin awoke, suddenly, startled by her own reflection staring back at her from the bathroom mirror. A strange vision that had suddenly enveloped her still weighed heavily on her thoughts. She was covered with nothing more than a bath towel, that did little to hide her sumptuous figure. The last thing she could remember was standing over Shirou as he slept.

"At least you're alive...For now, get some rest, Emiya-kun." her voice said, as it ran through her thoughts multiple times.

This was no ordinary vision, it was similar that of which she had nights prior in that, she had been living someone else's life, seen life through their eyes, and then ultimately...their death. But this time more pieces of the puzzle were starting to fit together; not completely, but enough to give her an uneasy feeling of deja vu.

"Archer…." she whispered to herself, reaching for the towel laid out to her right, to dry her still damp hair, in a half-hearted attempt to snap herself back into reality.

She couldn't be sure, but she had been told the memories of a servant may become her own as their bond strengthened. However, the scenes that she witnessed made her question more than ever who her servant actually was. In many ways the vision brought more questions than answers; though there was a comforting familiarity about the person, whom she shared her dream with. Rin felt almost as if it was someone she knew or at least had known. But that was impos-

"What is it, Rin?" An all too familiar voice suddenly boomed within her, cutting her thought short.

"Archer?" She said aloud, shocked by his sudden intrusive question.

"Yes…" He replied stoic, albeit slightly annoyed. "You did call my name...Or is there another Archer I should know about?"

"Who can say? " Rin snapped back, regaining her composure. "Maybe if my current servant, could do something, simple like...remember what Heroic Spirit he was."

After their brief, yet frequent impasse, Rin and Archer continued formulation a strategy against caster. Getting dressed, she slipped into her black stockings, skirt, and red blouse; all of which accentuated the curves of her elegant figure. Afterwards she entered the study where her Servant sat, waiting on an ornate couch, to continue their ongoing debate.

"Defeating Caster is our top priority" Archer continued, his tone unwavering.

"I know." Rin replied, with a hint of hesitation; as if she knew what would proceed that statement.

"Then your pact with that boy is also over." Archer added, promptly.

"Huh?" Rin coughed, as if she didn't understand the implication.

"Don't 'Huh' me. Emiya Shirou is no longer a Master, correct?" Archer replied, that slight agitation returning to his town. "Surely, you aren't going to that that you mean to look after him."

"Hardly. I'm not that big of a push over." Rin countered, as she defiantly flung her hair behind her shoulder.

"What, then..." Archer came back, his voice resonating within Rin.

"It isn't over yet..." Rin answered, pausing for a brief moment, as she pictured Shirou in her mind. "My promise still stands. I can reject him all I want, but nothing is over until he says he wants to quit."

"Rin…" Archer growled, clearly unhappy with the answer he had just received.

"That's my plan." Rin responded sternly, rising to her feet, as she turned to face her Servant. "Do you have a problem with it Archer?"

"What else can I do...?" Archer replied, defeat filling his voice as he closed his eyes. "I know painfully well, there's no reasoning with you."

"Oh?" Rin said with a facetious flutter of her lashes moving closer to him. "You seem to get all gloomy whenever I speak about my relationship with Shirou"

"My opinion should be qute clear on the boy by now." Archer retorted, defiantly.

"You're not jealous of him are you Archer?" Rin cooed inching her right hand closer to his chest "Being my Servant just isn't enough for you then, huh?"

"Tch.." Archer snarled.

"Hah! There it is again Archer." Rin teased, running a fingernail down his vest" You're acting awkward, just like you do when the situation turns on you. Remember? You're smooth when it comes to others, but not yourse-"

In the blink of an an eye, Archer snatched her hand within in his. The action was enough to startle Rin, as her Servant usually never acted with such impulse. Her heart fluttered, when his skin touched hers, which made her feel uneasy for more than just a brief moment.

"Rin..." Archer interrupted, her wrist, gripped in his right hand. "It is clear to me that nothing I say, will change the way you feel...so enough about Emiya Shirou."

She stared at him for a moment, her heart still raced, and she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Arch-!"

But her words were cut short. Archer uncharacteristically clasped both of his hands tenderly around hers, gazing into her eyes.

"Rin…" He said again softly, not a shred of his previous angst withstanding. "I am flattered, by your advances, but we need to focus on the battle at hand?"

"Hoh?" She gasped, not fully understanding how she had let this situation get away from her.

"Or maybe…" Archer continued, not letting her get a single word in. "you should go wrap yourself back up in that towel, and continue your daydream. If I recall, I was in it. Or at least, someone who shared my name was."

"Wuahh!" She yelped, yanking her hand out of his, "You were watching me? Get your hands off me you creep!"

By now, Rin's face was beat red and there was nothing she'd rather do than to make him beg for her forgiveness, after what had just transpired.

"Oh?" Archer mused. Closing the gap she had made between them. "It appears now it is you who's acting awkward. Or is it just that you prefer to be in control?"

"Archer, I'm warning you!" Rin snarled, thrusting her inscribed wrist inches from Archer's face. "D-don't think I won't use a command seal, if you don't cut this out!"

"Tch…" He mocked, bending down so that his face was inches from her hand. "Use it then. If memory serves me right, you've never hesitated to put me in my place before...why start now?"

"Why you!" She yelled drawing her already balled fist up and swinging with her right. "I'll put you there all righ-"

In an instant Archer vanished into thin air leaving nothing but a rush of wind sweeping across Rin's flushed face.

Her pulse raced from agitation, and yet there was something else underneath it all. A yearning she had felt building inside of her. She had felt this before when dealing with this ungrateful brute, but she was able to quell such emotions. This time, however, the way he was acting, was making difficult for her not to get carried away.

Suddenly, Rin felt a soft rush of air flutter through her black skirt, giving her no more time to dwell on her confused emotions.

"Rin…" Archers voice whispered sensually over her right shoulder into her ear. "It seems, that is not the proper way to use a command seal."

To her surprise, her body wouldn't respond and all speech had momentarily escaped, as her Servant's words teased her neck. The sound of his voice, his breath on her neck, the way he smelled-all of it-made her heart race and her knees tremble. She had only felt this way around, one person before...Emiya Shirou. To even think that someone else would make her feel this vulnerable was ludicrous. She was a Tohsaka. A first rate mage, there's no way she could let a servant get the better of her.

"Idiot!" She finally protested, spinning haphazardly to face her tormentor. "Who d-Wha!"

Rin screamed, as she stumbled.

With effortless ease, Archer caught her, wrapping his arms around her, in order to keep her from toppling over. Her head, now rested, directly on his chest. Anything she would have said, or was going to say, had completely vanished again. To make matters worse, this position intensified what she was feeling moments prior.

Hesitantly Tohsaka shifted her gaze upward, her eyes meeting with his. Within them she caught a glimpse of something familiar; much like in the dream she had. A sly grin ran across his face, almost as if he could see her pulse rise, as she started to blush. She wondered if it was because of their link that he noticed such a thing. Or maybe he was just bluffing. Either way Rin began to fear what might happen if they stayed in this position for long.

The better part of her urged to pull back; away from these conflicting emotions that had been brought up in this moment. But the more she fought against it, the more it was as if she was being drawn in, by the familiarity he held behind his eyes. The most bothersome part of it all was, deep down she didn't want it to her dismay, no matter how hard she tried to fight it, in this moment, every part of her being wanted him. She could feel her body getting hotter, as each second of contact with him passed.

"Hoh..." Archer gazing down at her, with an almost triumphant air in his voice. "This is what I can expect from, a 'First Rate Mage,' of the Tohsaka family? All bark and no bite."

His words should have cut her deep-and probably would have-lighting that ever burning flame inside of her, resulting in a verbal retaliation; something she had gotten quite good at. But this time was different. The whole situation felt like it was happening in a dream. Instead of the burning rage, with each word Archer uttered, Rin's heart raced faster. She may not have even been able to hold herself up, if Archer did not still have his arms wrapped around her.

"Even after all that?" Archer murmured, his voice laced with slight disappointment. "What was I expecting. After all, you are still merely-"

"You, dumb jerk…" Rin cried out, interrupting him, driving her heel into the toe of his boots, with a hard thud. "Don't you know anything?"

Her servant observed her, almost as if he were calculating his next move in the field of battle. Then the unthinkable happened. He leaned down and kissed her. It was awkward at first, but when their lips met, she felt a rush of electricity surge through her, stimulating every nerve ending as on its course.

"My apologies Master," Archer pleaded, as their lips parted. "This isn't something I'm exactly use to eith-"

His words were cut short, as Tohsaka pressed her lips against his once more, re-fueling her desire that now burned for him. Almost as if it was on cue, he ran his hands down the sides of her body, making her shiver with anticipation. Rin never imagined his touch could be so soft, yet still holding such a commanding presence.

She began to lose control, letting out a sensual moan as he lustfully traced his hands down her back side, paying special attention to her buttocks. She could feel the heat on her face intensify, as she slid her tongue into his mouth. This was her first real kiss...and it was with her own servant, never in a million years would she have guessed.

Her, Servant not to be outdone, now gripped the bottom of her thighs tightly, and with one fluid motion, hoisted her up, to his eye level. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around him. His firm grip on her thighs already made her want to climax, as she pressed her body closer to his. Suffice to say she was feeling hotter by the second, relinquishing in the ecstasy of his touch.

The moments, that passed, seemed to drag her farther into the their lustful embrace, as she felt a wetness trickle down from between her legs. Her newfound radiance, made the long sleeves of her blouse almost too much to bare. Much to Rin's surprise, her body acted on its own, as she unwrapped her arms that rested on Archer's broad shoulders and clenched the bottom of her top. Their lips parted again, as she hastily tugged it over her head, squeezing Archer's abdomen tighter with her thighs, tossing it across the room.

She gazed at him, in the momentary reprieve she had created. Far from satisfied she, rested her arms back on his shoulders and leaned back in, closing her eyes. Instead of meeting his lips, that she so eagerly awaited, she felt her position shift downward. Re-opening them, she realized he was gently laying her down on the couch, they had sat on moments prior.

"A-Archer….?" Rin asked nervously, her back now resting comfortably on the sofa.

But he remained silent, as she hesitantly awaited her Servants next move. Archer leaned down once more, and kissed her. But this wasn't what she wanted, it was short and seemed more like he was teasing her than anything. It was nothing like the passionate embrace from before. However, what he did next more than made up for his lack of attention to her lips.

Slowly and sensually he began pressing his lips to her neck, igniting every fiber in her body as he inched his way downward. Upon reaching her chest, Rin moved her arms so the her fingers rested on her temple nervously.

Each time his lips caressed her skin, she thought she was going to climax. However, this was just the beginning. Her Servant continued down to her abdomen, finally reaching her pelvis; making sure to pay special attention to every inch of her elegant figure, along the way. She could feel a surge of mana welling up inside of was beginning to become a blur as she began to sink farther into euphoria. Before she could even think about objecting, Archer had slipped off not only her skirt but also her panties, as they dangled from her left calf; leaving only her stockings to cover her gorgeous legs. Her servant held both up her legs up underneath her thighs?

"Rin..." Her servant said, awestricken, as he sensually caressed both of her legs. "Your thighs.. are second to none."

"Idiot…" She whimpered, not sure of how to react to such a compliment.

Ignoring her comment, archer continued where he had left off, only this time he started on her inner left thigh, while holding up both of her legs. Touching his lips to her skin once more he eased his way to her loin, she had no idea how sensitive this part of her body could be. She watched as he sensually peered up at her from between her legs When their eyes met, there was no way Rin knew exactly where this was going...but there was no way she could refuse. Without hesitation, he slid back down, stimulating the soft lips of her womanhood.

What came next was unlike anything else she had experienced thus far. Twice today, she had shared a part of herself that she had never given to anyone else. But she still couldn't wrap her mind around just who she was giving it to. However something about it felt right, it felt like it was meant to happen. These thoughts, though justified, were but a formality, that quickly gave way to unbridled ecstasy as he teased deeper with his tongue.

"A-Archer!" Rin managed finally, letting out a moan filled breath.

Rin's elation was akin to a flame now, slowly spreading and engulfing her entire being. The tantalizing blaze took over her senses, as she began to lose control, unable to ground herself any longer. Rin saw herself in this lewd position; her legs open, knees slightly bent. She couldn't believe what she was letting this all happen. But this eroitc pose, unexpectedly made her feel even more pleasure.

Drowning in bliss, Rin bit down on her index finger, moaning as her hips began to gyrate. She could feel it now, it was hard for someone like her to admit...but she wanted more. Forgoing all doubt, the beautiful thighs, her Servant had referred to, were no longer his to hold. In a flash they were wrapped around his neck as she thrust herself onto his face.

"Nnh!" Rin cried out in absolute elation, as she moaned and panted.

Her elegant body, undulated as her partner matched her intensity, with no objection to this sudden escalation. Rin, was almost at her limit, as she felt the mana inside of her begging to be released. She sat up gripping the back of his his neck and shoved his head further into her loin, lamenting with pure bliss as she climaxed.

Her body convulsed and shook, as her erotic display ran its course.

Rin's Servant glanced up at her once more, from between her legs, as she struggled to control her baited breathing. Archer made a subtle motion with his eyes upward as if to drawn attention to her hands that clung to his neck.

"Uwa!" Rin squealed, embarrassed, snatching her hands from around his neck, as she turned her head to the right, in a hopeless attempted to avoid anymore eye contact. Her eyes still darting to the side, to see if he was still studying her.

"That scowl is unbecoming of you...Rin." Archer said smirking, as he rose to a standing position. "I could have sworn you were just enjoying yourself."

"Hmph…" Rin managed, feeling it even more difficult to look away, her heart still racing in her chest.

"Could there be something more you wanted?" He said undoing his belt, whilst he dematerialized the rest of his clothing, revealing his tan, muscular physique.

Rin's head was immediately fixed in Archer's direction. She could tell from his form fitting clothing that he was naturally gifted with a solid build. But seeing him like this, made her knees weak...and she wasn't even standing. He looked as if he were chiseled out of marble. Rin could only hope that leaving his pants on was nothing more than a formality.

"Uwah!" she yelped, waving her hands frantically in front of her face. "What do you think you are doing?"

"My apologies Master…" Archer exclaimed. "Perhaps that was a little too brash of me-"

"You really are a jerk, you know." Rin retorted, turning her head away from him once more. "Don't you know you have to take your time with a lady?"

"Rin…" Archer said sternly. "You hardly qualify as a lady-"

"ARCH-!" Rin, shouted, snapping her head back towards him, with the look of complete disgust she was known for.

"-More like a beautiful young woman." He added quickly, cutting her off.

"Jeez…" She exhaled, exasperated. "you really are hopeless, aren't you...Archer."

"What can I say?" He answered, with a shrug. "I've always fallen for that 'hard-to-get' act of yours."

"Always?" Rin said cocking her head, in confusion. "You haven't known me long enough to say something like that...A-R-C-H-E-R"

"Hmph." Archer agreed, defeated, as he began buckling his pants back up. "I guess you're right…"

"Archer…" Rin cooed meekly, as she sheepishly spread open her sumptuous legs. "For someone who thinks he is so smooth...you talk too much…"

There was no more conversation, no more teasing, and no more foreplay. Archer, quickly rid himself of his black pants, and made his way to her. Cautiously, Archer braced her legs up as he entered her. There was some pain, as Rin felt the warm sensation of blood trickling down her inner thighs. But that quickly gave way, when an alluring gasp escaped her lips, and she was again enveloped by euphoria; feeling every inch of him inside of her.

He moved slow at first, but, with each thrust, Rin could feel her womb squeezing tighter around him. Gazing down the contours of her own seductive figure, she watched as Archer began to quicken his pace. Rin watched as her Servant slid in and out, with such a rhythm that pushed her to the brink.

Burning in the radiance of her lust once more, she reached back and undid her bra, tearing it off as soon as the clasp broke free. Her supple breasts now exposed, swayed to her Servant's seductive rhythm.

Archer seemed to immediately take notice to her freshly revealed chest, as she suddenly felt his pace and intensity increase, each thrust hitting deeper and deeper. Knowing that it was her body driving him over the edge, gave Rin all the more reason, to enjoy this moment. Reaching up she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling his head down towards hers. Coincidentally, the shift pinned her legs further back behind her head, allowing him to penetrate even deeper, causing her to gasp for air. As soon as her lips met his she could feel him, all over now, in every fiber of her body; and didn't want it to end. On the contrary, however, he parted his lips from hers, and stared down at her breasts.

"Arch-!" She began as if trying to object.

In an instant, he grabbed both of her wrists in his right, pinning her arms back against the backrest, as if to quell her would be objection. Shifting downward he ravenously placed his lips on her nipple, and massaged it sensually with his tongue, while maintaining his erotic pace. This new stimulation threatened to push Rin over the edge, as she could feel something building up once more. Her baited breathing had given way to fervent moans, as each stroke brought her closer to, yet another climax.

By now her body was going numb, and yet, she could still feel every inch of him deep inside of her; all the while giving generous attention to her irresistible breasts. Rin panted uncontrollably, giving into the sensation. She could feel herself, further, tightening around him.

"A-Arch-Ngh!" She managed between moans. "Arch-!"

His pace increased as if he knew exactly what Rin's body wanted. Her Servant, ravaged her, still holding her wrists as her elbows bent in a diamond shape. It wasn't long before the pleasure was too much, her eyes glazed over and her tongue hung freely from her mouth. She could feel him getting thicker, with each thrust, as he was reaching his own limit. She moaned, sending vibrations of carnal pleasure, breaking the foundations of her very being.

"Archer! I'm..."

Her body spasmed uncontrollably feeling, every last bit of her Servant, as he pulled of her. Not a moment later, Rin felt a warm sensation cover her stomach and breasts. Knowing full well, it belonged to him, she climaxed again, as more orgasm flowed from between her legs.

When Tohsaka felt him released the grip on both of her wrists, her vision was still dazed.

"Rin…" Archer said softly, as he scooped her up into his arms. He turned her around, head facing the back-rest, and placing her stocking-covered knees on the cushion.

"Please forgive me…"

To her, it felt like she was on all fours now, except her hands found their way to the back-rest, and gripped it tightly. However, her rear felt exposed; very exposed. Yet again, Rin felt his tantalizing touch, as he, traced his fingers down the middle of her back. Her Servant then placed a hand on her buttocks, caressing it, before she felt him spread her open.

"Arch….er-" Rin asked meekly, as her senses started to return. "What are y- Nngah!"

A yelp escaped her as Archer inserted himself once again. This time, however, it was evident he had chosen a different point of entry. First she felt pain...not unlike before, but this time it was more severe. Rin was beside herself, on what had just transpired. Suffice to say, she was livid. So much so, she wanted to reach back and slap him.

"THAT JERK! THAT HUGE JERK" Rin thought to herself. "HOW DARE HE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!"

"Arch...er...you-" She began between each of his powerful thrusts. "St-Ngh...Arch-Nnh!"

The harsh words she intended to dish out to him, instead were overtaken by lustful moans, as she struggled to fight back the sensation building inside of her once more. Her servant was so deep, she could feel his pulse rising, as her ass swallowed him.

With each passing moment, her sudden anger subsided and was replaced with the building pressure she was becoming all too familiar with tonight. Rin could feel Archer surge inside of her, as her body trembled with elation. In an instant, as though it was purely instinctual, her hips began to move opposite of his, as she started to push against each thrust. This new counter force she applied, stimulated her insides to the point she thought she would break before this was all over. That thought alone was enough to make her climax.

"Archer!" She panted, her tongue hanging freely from her mouth, once more. "More! Please! More!"

Responding to his Master's orders, he grabbed, both of her wrists in his hands, removing them from the backrest. Controlling her arms, her Servant began to push and pull increasing his intensity. Rin's head reared upward, as a lust-filled gasp escaped her already open mouth. Her entire body trembled, as her breasts undulated, in sync with his vigorous thrusting. On top of it all, being contorted in such a lewd position pushed her into even more of a frenzy.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. Every part of his body that touched her, every drop of sweat, they all sent more quakes of lust through her. She felt like she was going to melt. All of her muscles contracted, as she squeezed him tighter than ever, at her climax.

"Do it-!" She demanded, completely overcome with ecstasy. "Please...Ar-!"

Whether it was her words, her actions, or both, Rin couldn't possibly tell at this point. But whatever it was, seemed it was even too much for even her unwavering Servant to bear. Obeying her command, he released inside of her. She felt his hot fluid fill her, filling her up, as a rush of wind and electricity enveloped the room. He released even more. Unable to hold all of it in, it began to spill out of her and trickle onto the ground beneath them.

Archer released his grip on her arms as she collapsed onto the couch. Rin felt him slowly pull out, as more semen gushed from her. Her muscles still spasmed as she orgasmed several more times, just from the knowing he had done this to her. There were so many things she wanted to say, so much she wanted to ask. But she felt an overwhelming sense of exhaustion.

Rin felt herself being lifted up again. She looked up slowly to see, who she thought was her servant. But the one looking down at her, as they made their way up the stairs, looked like someone different. His hair was still white like Archers. But the way it was laying...

"Shi...rou?" She asked, her words drawn out and slurred.

Then everything went dark.

She awoke in her bed about an hour later fully dressed, and covered with her red Jacket.

In an instant everything came rushing back to her. Her face was turning red just thinking about what had happened. But this moment of weakness, needed to be short lived, however. Though after tonight, she knew Archer was her only choice, and her only option. She wondered if Shriou would be okay without her. She would have to tell Shirou something to convince-no-discourage him from ever coming to her aid again. She belonged with Archer. And after they took out caster, she would make him beg for forgiveness, for what happened that night.


End file.
